


Approach with caution

by AnythingButPink



Category: The Professionals
Genre: First Time, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnythingButPink/pseuds/AnythingButPink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bodie shifted in a futile effort to get comfortable and then cursed as the metal of the cuffs rubbed against tender wrists. The room was dark, the winter sun yet to rise and shine, but he guessed it had been at least six hours since his captor had handcuffed him and smacked him about, before leaving him to his increasingly chilly fate.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Approach with caution

Bodie shifted in a futile effort to get comfortable and then cursed as the metal of the cuffs rubbed against tender wrists. The room was dark, the winter sun yet to rise and shine, but he guessed it had been at least six hours since his captor had handcuffed him and smacked him about, before leaving him to his increasingly chilly fate.

Despite the darkness, Bodie shut his eyes with a sinking heart. Possibly the only thing worse than Doyle not rescuing him, was Doyle opening the door and finding him like this. His eyes flicked open in horror as he realised there was an even more dreadful scenario. Cowley coming to the rescue.

He took a deep breath and reminded himself that just as he saved Doyle, Doyle saved him. The Cow wouldn't be the one who came through that door. Ray would find him. Ray would get him out of here.

***

Doyle stood on the pavement, staring grumpily at the drawn curtains. Lynda was probably still in there, he thought. He'd faced down terrorists and murderers, survived bombs and bullets and outmanoeuvred villains and nutters alike, but the prospect of a run-in with Lynda (“with a Y”) had him dawdling like a schoolboy on his way to the headmaster's office.

The thought of the headmaster expecting him at HQ in – he checked his watch – 90 minutes, pushed him towards the door and pulled him up the stairs to the third floor. He pulled the key from his pocket and muttered to himself “Duty calls” as he slid it into the lock and stepped into the apartment.

He stood, listening for Lynda-with-a-Y, but the only sound was the ticking of the radiators and the hum of the fridge. Relaxing a little, he headed for the bedroom and pushed open the door, braced for a verbal battering from the brassiest blonde to ever have graced the back seat of a CI5 Capri.

There was no sign of Lynda. There was, however, a naked man handcuffed to the bed, looking extremely sorry for himself.

Doyle swallowed, hyper-aware of every tense motion as his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat. He'd seen Bodie in various states of undress over the years, on and off the job, and had occasionally allowed his imagination to roam to places that supposedly decent society wouldn't approve of. Usually after watching his partner's very fine arse disappearing over a fence or a wall in pursuit of justice. But he had never expected the world to render even part of one of his fantasies real.

He blinked and belatedly realised that they could be in danger. He reached a hand towards his holstered gun and, with difficulty, pulled his gaze away from Bodie's lean, pale limbs and taut torso to scan the bedroom for assailants.

Bodie turned to take in Doyle's silhouette in the doorway. “Relax, Ray. Nobody here but us chickens.”

Doyle rolled his eyes and relaxed into that fuck-me-now lean of his against the door frame. “You certainly seem to be well and truly stuffed, sunshine.”

“Yeah, well, y'know...” mumbled Bodie. Doyle's lips twitched. You could take the boy out of Birkenhead, but tiredness or stress were a good way to prove that you couldn't take Birkenhead out of the boy.

“Had a bit of a run in with Lynda, like.”

“The lovely Lynda come to her senses at last has she?”

Bodie curled his lip disdainfully. “Don't think she's got many to come to, to be honest.” He cast a rueful look at Doyle. “All I said was that I hadn't realised she wasn't a natural blonde. It was meant to be a compliment.” Bodie sighed. “All it earned me was a right earful, followed by this,” he indicated the cuffs, “and a slap in the face.”

He pouted. “I'm going to give up birds,” he declared.

Doyle was grateful that with the light behind him Bodie could see neither the hope in his eyes or the bulge in his jeans. He forced a casual tone into his voice. “I'm not sure Father would approve of you batting for the other team, sunbeam.”

“What he doesn't know, can't hurt him.”

Bodie raised an eyebrow at the choking noise that escaped Doyle's mouth.

“Didn't have you down as prejudiced, Ray. You being a Guardian reader an' all.”

A more familiar note of outrage leapt into Doyle's voice. “I'm not!” He shifted against the door frame then spoke more softly, “I just didn't have you pegged as queer that's all. All those Claires and Bettys, Julias and Joannas, Louises and Lyndas...”

“Whatever I am,” Bodie looked at Doyle, who felt his chest tighten, “I am, above all, cautious.” He continued to gaze in Doyle's direction. “Haven't met a bloke yet who was worth giving everything up for.”

Doyle, who had felt the first flicker of hope in his breast, slumped a little, the disappointment a lead weight in his guts.

“Right,” he said dully.

Bodie had learned a thing or two from his partner since Cowley had first paired them. One of those things was observation, and what he was observing now was making his heart race. He'd been deliberately obtuse a moment before, not wanting Doyle to understand his true meaning, trying to protect the partnership – not to mention his own fragile heart. Watching his partner slump into despondency at his words, he realised he needed to make a leap of faith and prayed that Doyle would catch him on the other side.

Bodie smiled at him. “He'd have to be pretty fucking special to make me give you up, Ray.”

In the silence, he could hear Doyle fighting his renewed hope.

He gave him another prod, “Is that caution or disgust I can't hear?”

Doyle pushed himself away from the door frame and, eyes fixed on Bodie, loped the three steps from the threshold to the bed. He leaned over and brushed his lips against his partner's, pulling a soft sigh from them as he moved back far enough to see Bodie's face. There was a metallic clank as Bodie moved to clasp Doyle's face in his hands.

Doyle's lips twitched into a smile.

“Oh dear,” he said, “you appear to be at my mercy.” He pressed his mouth to Bodie's again and revelled in a flush of arousal as Bodie parted his lips and let his tongue meet Doyle's in a kiss that was both a declaration of desire and an unspoken promise of everything.

Another clang above his head pulled him back. Bodie's lips were kiss-swollen and his blue eyes were dark with lust. Doyle's eyes flicked to the cuffs above Bodie's head. “What's your safe word?”

Bodie rolled his eyes. “I don't have one. Don't need one.”

Doyle stood and pulled off his holster, lips crumpled with familiar scepticism. “You sure about that, sunshine?”

“Yes,” he said, “now will you get your arse back over here?”

Doyle continued unbuttoning his shirt. “And people think I'm the impatient one... You planning to undress me with your toes, perhaps?”

He dropped the shirt with the holster, toed off his shoes and began to peel off his jeans.

“Was going to use me teeth actually...”

Naked at last, Doyle returned to the bed and buried his face in Bodie's neck, the heady scent of sandalwood cologne and Bodie's own musk making him harder and wetter than ever. He rested his lips on a pulse point, letting Bodie's groan go right through him, and then began to kiss and lick and nibble his way along a collarbone and down the sternum. After a short detour to suck and lick Bodie's nipples into hard nubs, he returned to his southbound path.

Bodie's cock lay hard and heavy against his abdomen. Doyle traced his tongue lightly over the tip, the tang of pre-cum taking over his mouth, Bodie's sigh filling his ears. He ran his tongue more firmly around the head the next time, before parting his lips to take it in his mouth.

Bodie's head fell back as his world shrank to the sensation of Doyle's hot, wet mouth, nimble tongue and firm hand on his cock. Christ, another minute of this and he'd be coming in Doyle's mouth. That thought alone was enough to push him over the edge. He managed to groan a warning, but Doyle merely hollowed his cheeks to suck a little harder and swallowed as Bodie came with a cry.

He let Bodie's cock slip from his mouth and turned to look at his partner, all flushed cheeks and parted lips. He shifted again so that Bodie could see his cock, achingly hard and weeping in anticipation.

“You still sure you don't want a safe word?”

He watched, fascinated, as Bodie's Adam's apple bobbed in his throat.

“No,” he said finally, “I trust you, Ray.”

Doyle grinned, a crescent of white in the gloom, and looked appraisingly at his partner. “Where's your lube then?”

Bodie inclined his head towards the nearest bedside cabinet and Doyle rummaged until he pulled out a small tube. He squeezed the lube on to his fingers, slicked himself and his fingers and reached between Bodie's thighs to run a light finger over the circle of puckered flesh.

He fixed Bodie with a look. “So this is us then? Because you know me, Bodie, when I get involved...” He tailed off.

Bodie beamed at him. “We've been involved for years, mate. This is just the perk that comes with acknowledging it.”

Bodie found his mouth pleasingly engulfed by Doyle's in reply, letting a small moan vibrate against Doyle's lips and tongue as his partner pressed one finger inside him. Doyle worked quickly and expertly to slide a second and then third finger in. Finally he pulled his fingers free, and slowly buried his cock in Bodie's arse.

Bodie lay beneath him, eyes closed, teeth biting gently on his lower lip, hands holding the rail to spare his wrists, cock half-hard again. Doyle lowered himself to feather kisses along Bodie's jawline and started to move, every pleasurable slide seeming to pull the air from his lungs and fuel the fire in his belly. He dropped his mouth to Bodie's neck as his hips moved faster, muttering obscenities and compliments into the soft skin with hot, moist breath. He could feel Bodie's cock, hard again between them, brushing against him as thrust himself deep inside Bodie, giddy with sensation and emotion. A hot slick of cum on his belly and Bodie's groan in his ear finished him and he came with a sigh, collapsing on to Bodie's supine body.

***

“You're late.”

Cowley glared up at his best men.

“Sorry, sir,” said Doyle. “Ran into a little local difficulty on the way in.”

Cowley sighed, pulled off his glasses and leaned back in his chair.

“Can I expect any complaints from the Met? Or the GPO? Or the GLC?”

“I shouldn't have thought so, sir,” said Bodie.

“Good,” said Cowley, pushing himself back towards his desk and picking up a manila folder. “Familiarise yourselves with Derek Ellis and then relieve Murphy from his surveillance duties. Low profile on this one, okay? MI6 have a finger in this pie and I don't want Willis in my office complaining.”

Doyle took the folder and followed Bodie out into the corridor.

“D'you want me to drive?” He cast a glance at Bodie's wrists. The chafing was well covered by both his jumper and his jacket.

“Vienna.”

“What?”

Bodie cast a look at his partner from beneath lowered lashes. “I lied,” he said, lips twisted into a half-smile.

“About what?” A note of anger and suspicion had crept into Doyle's voice.

Bodie leaned in closer and murmured in his ear, “Not having a safe word.” He grinned to himself as Doyle relaxed.

“And you're telling me this now because?”

“You've been in the driving seat long enough, sunbeam. My turn now.” He dropped his left hand out of his pocket, pinched his partner's arse and legged it down the stairs to the car park, Doyle hot on his heels.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [troubled_cure's Tumblr post](http://ramesesniblickthethird.tumblr.com/post/84849887663/so-bodie-uses-handcuffs-in-bed-and-doyle-clearly)


End file.
